The present invention is generally directed to non-surgical devices for the correction of skin contour defects and aging and is more particularly directed to an injection device for enabling introduction of a dermal filler into peripheral locations of a human body through a cannula.
Dermal fillers such as, such as Juvederm™, a hyaluronic acid based formulation, have been used for the treatment of nasal labial folds, lip augmentation, tear troughs, and for facial volumizing through the use of very fine syringe needles.
The dermal fillers are of high viscosity and this provides for effective, and preferably substantially uniform, suspension of the dermal filler into a peripheral location.
A relatively small needle size, gauge, is preferred for delivery of the dermal filler in order to lessen complications and recovery time. However, in combination with the relatively high viscosity of the dermal filler, a problem can arise with regard to needle assembly separation from the syringe due to the high pressure generated by a piston reacting on the high viscosity dermal filler in order to eject the filler from the syringe through a fine needle and into the patient.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing an ejection device which eliminates, or substantially reduces, the probability of needle assembly/syringe separation during a procedure.